


We Never Noticed Where Time Was Going

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coreycotts prompted: "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on" bonus if early/pre relationship seblaine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Noticed Where Time Was Going

Blaine hums comfortably as Sebastian tightens his arms around his waist, burrowing themselves deeper into the mattress.

He blinks his eyes open sleepily as he lets out a quiet yawn, all the while tangling his legs with his boyfriend’s long ones. “I could stay here forever.”

“Then let’s,” Sebastian murmurs, voice a little scratchy that only causes Blaine to blush, remembering where the other’s mouth has been a few hours ago.

“I wish but my parents are coming back from their work in…” Blaine slowly reaches his phone from the bedside table, immediately letting out a gasp as he scrambles up from the bed. “Ten minutes!”

“Wha?” Sebastian props his head up from the pillow, watching Blaine fall off from the bed where his foot got caught with Sebastian’s.

“My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on!” Blaine tosses Sebastian his white shirt, landing on his face with a disoriented “oof.”

Blaine’s halfway through pulling his sweats on when he hears the distinct sound of the front door opening and closing.

“Oh crap.”

“Blaine sweetheart, we’re home!”

“Crap! Crap, crap, crap!” Blaine hastily tries to locate his shirt while Sebastian disentangles himself from the blankets.

“How long were we asleep for?!” Sebastian reaches for his Dalton blazer that has been thrown haphazardly over Blaine’s hat stand. “And geez, careful where you throw my uniform. This is my favourite one.”

“They’re all the same, Sebastian.” Blaine tells him distractedly, looking around his room for a place for Sebastian to hide. “And we must have dozed off for at least two hours.”

Sebastian has the decency to smirk while pulling up his slacks. “Well, I sure do know how to―”

“Not the time!”

“Right, sorry.” Sebastian grabs his shirt from the bed before attempting to untie his Dalton tie from the bed post. “Really, Anderson?”

“What, you tied it!” Blaine’s heartbeat picks up when he can hear his mom’s heels clicking against the stairs, getting closer and closer with each step. “My mother’s coming!”

“Got it!” Sebastian grins, pulling the tie free and joining Blaine in looking around his room frantically. “No, not the closet,” Sebastian shakes his head sternly when Blaine points to it. “Not after you and your mom talked about your future and I got stuck in there breathing through the cracks and eating some leftover cracker I found in your sweater pocket!”

“No one told you to eat it!”

“You two went on for three hours! I got hungry!”

“Blaine, honey, are you in your room?”

“Crap, crap, crap!” Blaine was hopping between his feet in panic, eyes darting from Sebastian still half dressed to his door. “My parents haven’t even met you yet! And they _especially_ won’t like this!”

Sebastian’s just about to open his mouth when a soft knock disturbs them.

“Blaine?”

“The window!” Blaine announces in a harsh whisper.

“Your room doesn’t have a window!” Sebastian tells him the obvious.

“I really need to do something about that,” Blaine mentions in afterthought before replying to his mom. “In a second, Mother! I’m...praying.”

“Praying?” She asks in surprise.

“Praying, seriously?” Sebastian raises an amused eyebrow.

“You know I’m not a good liar!”

“Blaine, honey, I’m coming in.” His mother sounds reluctant through the door but the second she twists the knob, Sebastian throws himself behind the door where he slams his wrist against the wall a little too hard. It makes Blaine wince before flashing Pam an all too wide smile when she enters.

“Mom! Welcome home!” Blaine goes in for a hug that surprises her for a second, before returning it with a squeeze around his shoulders.

It gives Sebastian ample opportunity to sneak out the door quietly.

“Blaine, you’re acting a little strange,” she eyes him with a palm to her son’s forehead.

“I just...missed…” His eyes follow Sebastian’s tall body slipping past his room, letting out a relieved exhale before turning back to her. “You. I just missed you!”

Sebastian tiptoes backwards, a hand holding his pants up with the belt he didn’t have time to use when he collides with a body behind him.

“Shit.” He whispers before slowly turning around to come face to face with Blaine’s father. “Mr Anderson,” he greets poorly with a strained laugh, shirtless and all.

The man raises an eyebrow with his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at him with an unreadable expression. “Pamela. Come out here for a minute.”

“What’s wrong, dea―Oh my goodness!” She covers her mouth with her hands, Blaine running behind her with a bumbling stutter, eyes widening when he finds Sebastian and his dad together.

“Oh wow god! An intruder! S-Should I call the police?!” Blaine attempts, only to be shot down with a look from his father.

“Blaine.”

“I can explain,” Blaine squeaks, swallowing when her mother turns around to face him with both hands on her hips.

Blaine inhales and exhales nervously before giving his parents a small yet charming smile. “Mom, dad, this is Sebastian Smythe.”

Sebastian tries to save them both and reaches a hand up to his father, making Mrs Anderson gasp when his slacks hit his ankles that leaves Sebastian in just his Pokemon boxers.

“...my boyfriend.”

It’s quiet for a good minute and Blaine and Sebastian are just about ready to allow the ground to swallow them whole when both parents begin to laugh.

“Better than an actual intruder here to give my son a lap dance.”

“Dad!” A blush creeps up to the tip of Blaine’s ears. “Wait, you’re not mad?”

Pam shakes her head with a few more giggles. “Your father and I have done much worse, sweetie.”

“Mom!”

“And we kinda suspected about the boyfriend, honey. I mean, praying?” Pam rolls her eyes at her son. “And last week you said you had to stay out late because you were with your accountant. Seriously, Blaine, you’re a great son. Terrible liar.”

Blaine reddens with an embarrassed chuckle, but he beams when his mother seems to sound pleased that he’s in a relationship. He’s been afraid to tell them, and now he can’t even remember why, not when they’re still flashing him amused yet supportive smiles.

Sebastian can’t help but laugh a little as Mr Anderson finally takes his hand for a proper handshake. “Welcome to the family, Sebastian. Now put on some clothes and join us for dinner.”

 


End file.
